Believe
by purplepagoda
Summary: When Emily shows up on Lorelai's birthday it's a nightmare. But for Lorelai there is a nightmare she can't seem to escape. rating just for caution.
1. Nightmare

Lorelai hadn't slept through the night in months. Every time she fell asleep she dreamt. And every time she dreamt it was the same nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare it had really happened. The people around her noticed something was wrong but they didn't know what. She couldn't think or feel anything. She was numb. She happened to listen to Luke's voice mail one day, and found a message from April. She didn't tell him. She didn't do or say anything. She wasn't even really mad. She was pale and sickly looking, people were concerned but no one could make her go to the doctor.

"Lorelai!" Emily calls from the entry way.  
"What?" Lorelai replies meekly from the couch.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? It's noon and you're in pajamas, your hair is a mess, and you can't seem to answer the door."  
"Sorry." Lorelai barley mumbles.  
"What's wrong with you? It's your birthday why aren't you dressed?" Emily repeats herself as she plops down on the couch next to Lorelai.  
"Nothing why?"  
"You look terrible."  
"Ok." Lorelai says as she moseys to the bathroom.  
"Where are you going?"  
Lorelai doesn't answer. A few seconds later Emily hears Lorelai wretch.  
"Are you ok?"  
Lorelai flushes, brushes her teeth, washes her face and then answers.  
"Yes I'm fine mother." Mutters as she re-places herself on the couch.  
"Lorelai you're not fine."  
"Yes I am."  
"Lorelai look at me."  
Lorelai turns her head to look at Emily. "What?" she says sharply.  
"You're pale."  
"So?"  
"So you need to go to the doctor you're sick."  
"No I'm not."  
"Really? You just threw up the entire content of your stomach but you're not sick."  
"No."  
"Lorelai what's going on?"  
Lorelai doesn't reply she just starts sobbing hysterically. Emily embraces her unsure of what to say. Pretty soon Lorelai falls asleep in Emily's lap. Emily watches her as she sleeps. First she starts sweating bullets, then she starts screaming 'no', and then within seconds she wakes up.

"Lorelai is that what's bothering you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Have you been having nightmares."  
"Yeah."  
"For how long?"  
"Longer than I can recall."  
"Lorelai what are they about?"  
"They? It's the same one over and over again."  
"Why does it bother you so much then?"  
"Because it's not really a nightmare it really happened. Every time I close my eyes I can see it all over again.""Lorelai what happened? Is it Luke did he do something to hurt you?"  
"No mom it's not Luke."  
"Lorelai I know you don't like to tell me things but you know you can right?"  
"I can't tell you. Your reactions are legendary. I just can't handle that right now."  
"Lorelai you can tell me."  
"No I can't I can't tell anyone."  
"Lorelai what is so horrible that you can't tell me?"  
"I... just drop it please."  
"Fine, but will you go to the doctor please?"  
"No."  
"Lorelai you need to go to the doctor you're sick. Please." Emily begs.  
"Fine."  
Emily picks up her cell phone and calls a doctor.  
"Get dressed."  
"Why?"  
"I'm taking you to the doctor."  
"Now?"  
"Yes. Please Lorelai."  
"Ok." Lorelai groans.


	2. Revalations

On the way to Hartford Emily has to pull the car on numerous occasions so Lorelai can vomit.  
the doctor:  
"Lorelai Gilmore." The nurse calls.  
"Do you need me to go with you?" Emily asks politely.  
"No mother I'm not five anymore." Lorelai says as she walks away and follows the nurse.  
After a few minutes of waiting the doctor comes in.  
"Hi Miss Gilmore. I'm Dr. Green."  
"Hi."  
"Your mother seemed quite concerned about you."  
"She has a tendency to embellish occasionally. It really isn't that big a deal."  
"So what seems to be the problem?"  
"Other than me puking every five seconds?"  
"Is there anything else Miss Gilmore?"  
"I'm exhausted, but that's not really unusual."  
"How long have you been sick?"  
"I don't know around a while I guess."  
"Uh huh. I'm going to draw some blood."  
"Ok."

About an hour later the doctor returns

"So?" Lorelai asks bracing herself already knowing the answer.  
"Well Miss Gilmore you have morning sickness."  
"You're saying I'm pregnant?"  
"Yeah. It should clear up pretty soon though. By the hormone levels I would say that you're very pregnant."  
"How pregnant?"  
"You should have come in sooner, you're at the end of your first trimester. You're about 14 weeks pregnant."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"I'd like to do an ultrasound."  
"Oh. Ok."  
The doctor does the ultrasound. He tells her everything is fine and gives her a picture. She just stuffs the picture into the bottom of her purse.  
"Make sure to make a follow up appointment with the secretary."  
"Ok." Lorelai walks back to the waiting room in a daze. She doesn't make another appointment and doesn't make a noise until she gets back to the car where Emily is waiting for her. Lorelai flings herself into the car and buckles angrily.  
"So what did the doctor say Lorelai?"  
"Nothing." Lorelai tears.  
"Obviously he said something or you wouldn't be crying."  
"I'm fine ok?"  
"Lorelai I didn't ask if you were ok or not I asked what he said."  
"Please just leave me alone." Lorelai cries as she buries her head in her hands.  
"Ok Lorelai." Emily complies.  
Lorelai is still crying when Emily walks her into the house. Lorelai drops to the floor as soon as she gets inside. Emily isn't sure what to do. So she just sits next to her quietly.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai whispers to Emily.  
"Lorelai you don't have anything to be sorry about."  
"Yes I do."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I don't know."  
"Lorelai what did the say that would make you cry? Are you sick? Whatever it is I'm sure you'll get through it."  
"I'm pregnant." Lorelai sobs.  
"Why are you crying you're supposed to be happy?"  
"Because it's not Luke's."  
"What do you mean? Whose is it?"  
"I don't know." Lorelai says as she allows her head to fall into Emily's lap.  
They sit there silently as Emily pulls Lorelai's hair out of her face and ponders about what Lorelai was trying to say. Within a few seconds Emily figures it out. She quietly asks about it.

"Lorelai please tell me what happened."  
"No don't make me relive it." Lorelai begs.  
"Lorelai you need to say it out loud. I need you to tell me."  
"I don't think I can."  
"Lorelai. Come on you can tell me. I'm here for you."  
Lorelai takes a deep breath, "It was late and my tire blew. I called Luke to come and change it for me. Because of course although I know how to do it I didn't have a tire iron. I got a hold of Luke and he told me he was on his way. I just waited in the car because it was cold. About 5 minutes later a man pulled of the road behind me. He knocked on my window and asked if I needed help. I told him no, but by that time my heater conveniently broke. He told me I could wait for Luke in his car. I didn't really want to, but I was freezing and he was pretty persistent..." Lorelai begins to choke.  
"Lorelai come on you can do this."  
"Any way I got in his car... and he... he..." Lorelai cries as Emily hands her a tissue.  
"Come on Lorelai keep going."  
"He he raped me... I tried to fight but I just froze. I tired to scream but nothing would come out and no one was driving by. So no one would have heard me. I tried to push him off me, but he was twice as big as me. And he was pinning me down. Then a few minutes later he saw lights coming. He pointed a gun at me and told me not to say anything. I was so terrified I could barely move." Lorelai barely finishes before she begins sobbing hysterically. She can recall every last detail but it's too hard to tell about more than the bare minimum.  
"Lorelai what did he look like?" Emily didn't want to make it worse but it was important.  
"I don't know. I can't remember. I know I saw his face but I guess I just blocked it out. I don't even know if he was black, white, or polka dotted. I can't remember. Why can't I remember?"  
"Lorelai I'll help you get through this. Just calm down everything will be ok."  
"How are you going to help me get through this? When I don't want to? I feel so dirty. I showered for three hours after I got home and I still don't feel like I got him off of me. I just want to vanish off the face of the earth."  
"Lorelai please don't do this. Please don't shut everyone out. I know how you work. I don't want you to hurt more because you're afraid to let anyone help you."  
"Please just leave me alone."  
"Ok." Emily lets herself out. On her way to the car she meets Luke.  
"No Luke not right now." She says softly as she puts her hand up to stop him.  
"What?"  
"Just let her be. She needs to be alone right now."  
"Why?"  
"She'll tell you when she wants to, if she wants to."  
"Ok." Both of them leave Lorelai to herself.

Lorelai manages to drag herself up the stairs into her bed. She crawls under the covers and tries to sift through everything.


	3. Crossing a bridge

Lorelai sits silently for hours thinking to herself. As much as she tries to sort it out herself she can't. She picks up the phone and calls Rory.  
"Hello?"  
"Rory can you come home?" Lorelai asks trying to fight back tears.  
"Sure."  
Rory arrives less than ½ an hour later. She comes runs up the stairs to find Lorelai lying in the dark surrounded by covers and tissues.  
"What's wrong?" Rory asks as she flips on the lights. "Are you mourning something?"  
"No. I'm not mourning."  
"Then why are you sitting in the dark crying in? How long have you been crying?"  
"I've been crying so long I can't stop." Lorelai replies calmly as she stares off into space.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Because..."  
"Because why?"  
"I'm ..." Lorelai pauses to take a deep breath, "Pregnant."  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Because I don't know what to do."  
"Why wouldn't you know what to do? What does Luke have to say."  
"He doesn't know."  
"Why not?"  
"It doesn't concern him."  
"Why not you're having his baby. Aren't you?"  
Lorelai just shakes her head shamefully.  
"I don't understand."  
"I... I was... I didn't... It..." Lorelai stutters.  
"You cheated on Luke? With who?"  
"No I didn't cheat on him."  
"Then... are you ok?" It took Rory about a fifth of a second to figure it out.  
"No I'm not alright. Everything I worked so hard for is falling down all around me. I was raped. I feel like my dignity was ripped away from me. I'm pregnant... I'm pregnant." Lorelai rages.  
"Calm down. Get a hold of yourself." Rory demands as she wipes the tears from Lorelai's face.  
"Calm down? I was raped. And now I'm pregnant."  
"So what? You're going to let that event control the rest of your life. Get over it. It happened and it's over there's nothing you can do about it now to change it now. You've got to work through that. You don't have time to be angry at yourself and him, then grieve and be numb. You have to figure the other part of the problem out first. Then you can go back a deal with all of that stuff."  
Lorelai wasn't sure when Rory had grown up so much, and became so wise but she had all the same.  
"How? How am I supposed to do that? Am I supposed to just forget it ever happened?"  
"No, but you are supposed to face it head on. Don't run from it that never works and you know it."  
"How do you propose to fix it?"  
"I can't fix it, I can't erase it, but I can try and help you get over it."  
"And how is that?"  
"Take a deep breath."  
"How the hell is that going to help?"  
"I don't know it will just do it."  
"Ok." Lorelai exhales. "Now what?"  
"Tell me what you want to do."  
"I told you I don't know."  
"Yes you do. Tell me the first thing that you thought when you realized you were pregnant."  
"I don't want to have this creep's baby."  
"Why?"  
"Because I could never love someone who came from such hate."  
"And?"  
"I don't want to look at an innocent child and be reminded of how that child was created. I don't want to revisit that event everyday for the rest of my life. What if that person turned out to be a monster. I can't do it. I could keep the baby but I don't want a child to grow up and feel her mother hates her."  
"So you don't want to keep the baby?"  
"No."  
"Ok. Do you want to have the baby?"  
"I don't know... I. I mean I guess it wouldn't be fair to take a innocent life just because of what happened. I don't have the right to play God."  
"Choosing that baby's parents isn't playing God. So it's going to be less difficult to carry a baby for 9 months and then give it to someone you don't know and just trust them to raise your flesh and blood than it is to look at that child everyday? If that is what you think that's fine." Rory rants.  
"When you put it like that it doesn't sound right."  
"Put it in a way it does sound right."  
"I... I can't."  
"Look I'm not saying that _I _want you to keep this baby. But I know you better than anyone. You'll get over  
being raped. But you'll never get over giving up your baby. I don't want you to keep this baby because it's what I want but I want you to at least give it some thought."  
"Rory what if this baby turns out just like..."  
"What if? What if is highly over rated. What if I step out into the street tomorrow and get hit by a bus. What if I fall and hit my head on the corner of my desk. What if?"  
"Rory this is something that could really happen. I need to think about this before I make any decisions."  
"Sure it could happen, but that isn't something that is genetic. It's the whole argument nurture verses nature. When have you ever worried about what if anyway? Nobody thought that after having a baby at 16 you would become successful. The odds were stacked against you. You were supposed to fall flat on your face. But did you?"  
"That's totally different."  
"How? Why didn't you become all those things people said you would?"  
"Because I had a reason not to be."  
"What was it?"  
"I had to take care of you. I didn't have a choice but to be successful."  
"So you're going to just let that baby be raised by someone else because your afraid of what if? That isn't the Lorelai Gilmore I know. You've never been afraid of being wrong or right for that matter. I understand why you don't want to raise this baby. I do, but you can't just base that decision on one sole factor. I know what happened was horrible I'm not trying to convince you it's not. So what are you going to do about it? You're going to let a monster of a man take away your strength, your life and a child's too? Your child's... "  
"But it's his child too."  
"So what? He'll never know, or even meet this child. Maybe biologically it will be his, but in every other way it will be yours. Yours and Luke's, that is if you want to keep it but, if not it will be some other couple's. Some couple you don't know. That kid is going to be more screwed up if it knows that its mother willingly gave it up. It won't care for what reason. Nobody ever has to know it isn't Luke's especially this kid. If it has two loving parents the other part won't matter."  
"Then why would it matter if it had two other loving parents?"  
"You can't guarantee that, that will happen. Look I don't care one way or another, but I want you to listen to another strong argument other than your own. It's up to you in the end."  
"How do I tell Luke? I can't pin something like this on him. What if he doesn't want this child because it isn't  
his?"  
"He loves you. But if you don't think you can handle it you've always had the option to walk out. If he can't handle it he can walk out."  
"I don't want to loose him over this."  
"What is more important? You child or someone who isn't willing to put up with your crap?"  
"Rory..."


	4. Oh true, forgiving love

"You need to find the answer within yourself, not me. When you find and answer Luke will be waiting." Rory points out.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's waiting for you."  
"He's waiting for me?"  
"Grandma told him to let you be when she left. He's been sitting on the porch ever since."  
"Rory that was 4 hours ago."  
"I guess you better go talk to him then."  
"Can you tell him to go home?"  
"I tried he wouldn't leave."  
"Well will you tell him that I do want to talk to him, but not until tomorrow."  
"Ok."  
Rory goes onto the porch to talk to Luke.  
"How is she? What's wrong?"  
"She'll be fine."  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"That's something she'll have to answer when she's ready."  
"I just want to be there for her."  
"I know that, and she knows that too, but she just doesn't want you to see her right now. She said to tell that she'll be ready to talk if you come back tomorrow."  
"I don't want to come back. I want to wait."  
"It's getting cold come inside and wait."  
"But..."  
"She isn't coming down those stairs anytime tonight so you don't have to worry."  
"Are you sure?" Luke asks as Rory pushes into the house.  
"Yeah, she'll come looking for you about the time you wake up tomorrow."  
"What about you where are you going?"  
"I'm going to my room to study. By the time you two talk I'll be at school."  
_Lorelai_:  
She lay there in her bed the entire night thinking about what Rory had said. She really didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she could live with herself either way. She was so busy trying to make the decision she began to forget what the decision was about She's trying to figure everything out when she knocks her purse over with her foot. _"Crap!"_ She exclaims to herself. She slides off the side of the bed onto the floor and begins to pick her stuff up. She stumbles upon the ultrasound picture. What the doctor had told her sounded in her head. _"Your little girl is perfectly healthy. You're lucky."_ Lorelai stared at the picture. She put her hand on her stomach and murmured _"I'm sorry baby."_ She began to tear up and then began to speak again, _"It isn't your fault you're stuck in the middle of all of this." _As Lorelai sat there she realized she could feel the baby move. She could remember the first time that she felt Rory move.  
_Flashback:  
__She was sitting at dinner, and she still hadn't told her parents. She suddenly started smiling. That was when she knew what she wanted.  
_"_Lorelai why are you smirking? What did you do?" Emily asked harshly_.  
_End of Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_In that moment when she felt the baby move she couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason for all of this. She thought about how if she waited to have a baby, or had them with someone else it wouldn't be Rory. She wouldn't have her miracle. Maybe that was why what happened, happened. This was the child she was destined to have. _"Ok I get it."_ Lorelai sighs. It was as if it was meant to happen it was just something that was supposed to be. This child was supposed to be. She slept for a few hours without a single dream. When she did wake up it was because of the sun shining in her eyes, not because of a terrible nightmare.  
Rory was right. When Luke woke up Lorelai was coming to talk to him, and Rory had left. By the time Luke had made a pot of coffee Lorelai was bounding down the stairs. When she enters the kitchen she just stares at Luke completely puzzled.  
"What?" Luke asks.  
"Nothing. I was just wondering why you're in my kitchen."  
"Because I live here."  
"Right."  
"Coffee?"  
"Not right now. I want to talk to you."  
"Ok." Luke says seriously as he plops into the chair nearest to him.  
"Right now I have something else I want to talk to you about."  
"Ok."  
"And I want you to remain calm. Ok."  
"I..."  
"Promise."  
"Ok."  
"I... I am pregnant."  
"Are you sure?" Luke asks scratching his head trying to remember the last time they had been intimate.  
"Yeah..."  
"But we haven't..." Luke cuts her off.  
"Let me finish."  
"Ok."  
"Luke I don't think it's yours."  
"What? Lorelai."  
"Luke calm down and hear me out."  
"I'm listening."  
"I didn't cheat on you. You know I would never do that..."  
"Then what are you telling me?"  
"Luke you know that night you had to come and get me because I had a flat tire?"  
"Yes. What about it?"  
"The guy that waited with me r... he... Luke I..."  
"I understand what you're trying to say."  
"You do? Good. The point is I've thought and thought about what the right thing is to do, and what I want to do, and I've decided what I want to do."  
"Ok?"  
"Luke I want to have the baby, and raise the baby. I can't explain why... to myself even but this is what I want.  
Luke there is still a possibility that it's yours."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Luke if you don't want to stay with me I understand. I completely understand, but I'm asking you to stay. If you do stay the deal is that you have to raise this child like your own, even if it's not. And not let anyone know she's not I know it's asking a lot but just think about it." Lorelai puts everything on the table expecting Luke to walk away.  
"Ok."  
"Ok what?"  
"Ok I'll do it."  
"Do what?" Lorelai asks in shock.  
"I'll raise this child like my own, even if it's not. And I'll never let anyone know the difference."  
"Are you sure? I know I'm asking a lot of you."  
"Yes, Lorelai I love you. I'm here for you I'm not going to walk away because we hit a rough patch."  
"Why are you so understanding? How did I ever get you? I don't deserve you." Lorelai bellows.  
"You do deserve me. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Lorelai I understand that you're going to need time to get back to being yourself."  
"So?" Lorelai interrupts.  
"So we should postpone the wedding."  
"Until when?" Lorelai wonders.  
"I don't know."  
"Luke why don't we just have the wedding like we planned?"  
"Lorelai the wedding is supposed to be next week."  
"I know. You're point is?"  
"The dress." Remarks Luke.  
"Oh. I'll figure something out."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure."  
"We still have to figure the thing about April out."  
"Luke it doesn't bother me. I understand that she's your daughter and you'll want to get to know her."  
"That's the thing though she's nothing like me, and she doesn't want to get to know me."  
"That's not true every little girl wants to know their dad."


	5. Wedding Dresses

2 days later: Lorelai is freaking out about the wedding so she turns to her mother for help.

"Lorelai what are you doing here?" Emily chirps as she takes Lorelai's coat.

"My wedding is in 5 days."

"So?"

"So my dress doesn't fit."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Right. Come on then."

"Come on where?"

"Upstairs."

In Emily's room:

"So did you decide what to do?"

"Yes I did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did you decide?"

"I'm having a baby."

"You are?" Emily chokes.

"Yes."

"Did you tell Luke?"

"Yes I told Luke."

"And what did he say?"

"We're still getting married aren't we?"

"So you're going to have the baby and then do what with it?"

"I'm going to keep her."

"Oh. I see."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope."

"So can you help me or not?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Here you go." Emily says smiling as she grabs her wedding dress out of the closet.

"That's you're wedding dress. I can't wear your wedding dress."

"Why not? Don't you like it? I've always dreamed of you wearing it."

"It's not that."

"Then what's the problem?" spews Emily.

"I've always wanted to wear you dress, but it won't fit," Lorelai reveals.

"Yes it will just try it on."

"Ok."

To Lorelai's astonishment the dress fit her like a glove.

"It fits."

"You don't say." Emily quips sarcastically.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So do you have what you need?"

"Like what?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"The dress is borrowed..."

"And old."

"Can it count as 2 things?"

"I don't see why not."

"And then I was thinking I would dye my hair blue."

"You're hilarious Lorelai."

"I have a pair of blue earrings."

"Ok what about the new?"

Lorelai thinks for a second and then replies, "I've got that covered too."

"What do you have that's new?"

"Uh hello? The reason _my_ first dress wouldn't fit, that's new."

"Ok."

"Thank you for everything mom."

"You're welcome." Emily smiles at her daughter.

Lorelai's later on:

Luke and Lorelai are sitting on the couch waiting for Rory. For their first annual game night. Luke was completely prepared to lose since they were playing Trivial Pursuit Pop Culture.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Rory jokes as she comes into the living room. "Oh there you are."

"Ready?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes. I am. I am ready to take you down."

"We'll see about that sister."

Luke and Rory look at each other ready to con Lorelai into playing the name game.

"Let's play a different game instead." Rory proposes.

"Like what?"

"The name game."

"The wha?"

"We say a name and you tell us if you like it."

"That doesn't really sound like a game. It sounds more like tell Lorelai what the baby should be named."

"No." Luke scoffs.

"Can we still play?"

"Yes." Lorelai pouts.

"Grover Cleveland." Rory whimpers.

"I think not." Lorelai grunts in disapproval.

"Why? It's a perfectly good name." Rory argues.

"For a boy maybe." Lorelai replies.

"Are you saying that it isn't a boy?" Rory concludes.

"Yes that is what I'm saying."

"Ok my turn. What about Emily after your mother and Elizabeth after my sister. Rory why are you shaking your head?"

"Because Emily Elizabeth is the name of the girl in Clifford."

"And I'm supposed to know this because I read Clifford daily?"

"Exactly." Rory cries.

"Luke I like it, and aside from the fact that it's a girl in a poorly written children's book I don't want to name my child after my mother."

"Why not?" Rory grins.

"Because it would curse the child."

"Ok."

"Ooh I know. What about Banana?" Rory jokes.

"Ha ha you're funny." Lorelai sputters.

"I try."

"Let's do this later we have plenty of time." Lorelai yawns.

"Why. Are you afraid we'll talk you into something if you're tired?"

"No."


	6. A break

The following morning Lorelai comes down the stairs and finds Luke sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Smelled the pancakes didn't you?"

"Yeah,"

"What took you so long then?"

"I had to stop off in the bathroom first,"

"Why?"

"Because I smelled pancakes,"

"Oh right. They're still hot,"

"Thank you. How did I get a guy as good as you?"

"I don't know?" Luke says as he continues to read the paper.

"I don't deserve you,"

"Lorelai can we talk,"

"About what?" she wonders as she shovels a bite of pancakes into her mouth.

"Well... there's something I need to talk to you about,"

"What's that?"

"Uh well. I was thinking that we could postpone the wedding,"

"Why? If we postpone the wedding we'll have to wait until after the baby's born. I don't want to be that pregnant when we get married,"

"Lorelai I just want to have time to figure things out before we get married. I want to get to know April better. Why does it matter if we wait until after the baby's born? It sounds like a good idea to me,"

"Because I don't want to wait that long,"

"Why not?"

"Because if I do I'll never marry you. Luke we're finally together, we were finally going to be a family, after all of the curve ball that have been thrown at us. It hasn't been easy. I won't wait any longer. If I wait any longer I won't want to get married. I love you so much, but by you post-poning the wedding it's almost as if you're walking away from this. Like you don't believe in it. I've waited so long for this. I've thought I wasn't going to make here so many times. And I know that I won't if we wait. So if you want to wait you'll be waiting forever. If you can't trust me enough to marry me, and have me get to know your daughter, and be a part of her life, then I can't do this,"

"Lorelai. I just don't know if I ready for all of this at once,"

"Luke how can you say that? You married Nicole and you barely even knew her,"

"Yeah and that didn't work,"

"Luke you've known me for so long I don't understand how you would think that it wouldn't work between us,"

"I just don't want to rush into things. I want to do things right this time,"

"Luke it sounds to me like you don't want this,"

"I do want this. I want you,"

"Then marry me,"

"What about April?"

"Luke she's your daughter. And I know that it'll be hard at first, but we'll make this work. It'll be one of the craziest, meshed, mess of a family, but we'll make it,"

"I don't know how Anna will feel about April getting attached to you. I mean what if things don't work out?"

"You don't want this to work out do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean Lorelai?"

"Luke if you aren't in this all the way, then you're out,"

"Lorelai what are you talking about?"

"You're afraid that I'll screw up. You don't have any faith in me, in us,"

"Lorelai that isn't true,"

"Yes it is and you know it,"

"Lorelai stop. You're being unreasonable,"

"Am I?"

"Yes. Lorelai I love you, and I want to be with you,"

"Lately I feel like you don't love me anymore. You don't treat me the same way you did before,"

"Lorelai you're so distant lately that I don't know when to do what. I don't want to hurt you. You've been hurt enough,"

"That's bull. I'm the same as I've always been,"

"No you're not. You're not the same. You've changed. It feels like you're afraid to love me, like you're afraid that I'll hurt you,"

"And I don't think that's crazy. I'm just being cautious,"

"See that's the thing Lorelai. You're not a cautious person. You're spontaneous, and you live for the moment. But since the rape you're not. You aren't the same person,"

"I am the same person. I haven't changed," Lorelai insists as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"No you aren't. Lorelai I look at you and you look so sad. You used to be so happy. You used to have the brightest eyes, and smile. But it's like your personality, your persona has faded. When I look at you all I see is pain. At it hurts me to see you like that. I don't want you to feel that way. I want to fix it, but I can't if you don't let me,"

"Luke that isn't true. I'm the same. And even if I'm not I don't need you to save me. I can take care of myself,"

"And I'm not saying that you can't,"

"Luke I need some time. Some time to breath. I think we need to take a break,"

"No,"

"Yes Luke. I won't change my mind on this," Lorelai insists.

"Fine Lorelai... if you need me you know you can always call,"

"Yeah," she says as he leaves. As he leaves she sinks to the floor.


	7. Hate

Lorelai kept telling herself that Luke wasn't right. She refused to believe that she had lost her sparkle, that her personality had faded. She made all of the necessary arrangements required to cancel the wedding. Spring had come and gone finally. Rory was back at home for the summer. But summer quickly went by. It was now August, and that meant it was almost time for Rory to go back to school. Rory had noticed a change in her mother. She never wanted to do anything. She'd just lock herself in her room all day, and night, like an angry teenager. She barely ate, and when she slept most of the time.

Rory was out of the house on this particular day, as Lorelai got ready for work. After putting on a minimal amount of make-up she stared in the mirror. She was pale, and tired looking. No amount of concealer could cover up the dark circles under her eyes. Though it seemed she slept all the time it wasn't really true. In actuality she spent 95 percent of the time that should be spent sleeping trying to get to sleep. Lorelai had kept to herself for the most part. No one knew about the baby but Emily, Luke, and Rory. And it wasn't at all obvious.

Lorelai stared at her stomach in the mirror. She was now seven and a half months along. But she wasn't even really showing. She placed her hand over her stomach as the baby moved. She then removes her hand, and re-examines her stomach in the mirror. It's so small. She could remember how fat she was when she had Rory. How by the seven month mark she couldn't even see her feet anymore. That wasn't the case this time. In fact she had hardly gained any weight at all.

In her early months of pregnancy, before she came to the realization that she was pregnant she had actually lost weight. She had gained seven of it back. But seeing as she lost five pounds to begin with it wasn't all that significant of a difference from before. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror. She looked at her clothes, the same clothes she had worn before she was pregnant. Even though she was pregnant they hang loosely on her. She briefly takes one last look at her face before heading out the door.

Miss Patty and Babette as usual were together gossiping about things that didn't concern them in the least. Some how or another the subject of Lorelai came up.

"Is she ok?" Patty asks.

"I don't know. She's been acting kind of off lately,"

"You've noticed it too? Good I thought it was just me,"

"No. She's so quiet lately,"

"She seems unhappy,"

"And she looks sickly,"

"I know she's so pale,"

"Who's pale?" Sookie asks after overhearing the women.

"Lorelai," Babette confesses.

"Yeah she's not herself lately. Is she ok?" Miss Patty inquires.

"I don't know I'll ask," Sookie admits.

the inn:

"Hey Lorelai can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Sookie what's up?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"You don't seem yourself lately. I was just kind of concerned is all,"

"Oh. Well, I'm fine," Lorelai says half-heartedly

"Are you sure because you don't seem fine,"

"Really I'm ok,"

"You'd tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Yes of course," Lorelai lies.

That evening home:

When Rory comes in Lorelai is sitting on the couch.

"Rory can I ask you a question?" Lorelai wonders as soon as Rory gets in the door.

"Sure what?"

"Am I different?"

"Than most people?" Rory asks as a clarifying question.

"No. I mean am I different that usual,"

"Yes," Rory says completely truthfully.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you've lost that quality that makes you well you,"

"What quality?" Lorelai questions.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it's your will to live,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You never want to do anything anymore. You just lock yourself in the bedroom,"

"That isn't true,"

"Yes it is. Mom you're letting yourself go. You don't care about anything anymore. You don't put on make-up, or get excited about anything,"

"I put on make-up this morning,"

"Yeah concealer to hide the fact that you don't sleep," Rory had known the truth all along, but pretended not to.

"Rory. I don't want to do this. Not anymore. Can I please just do something else. I don't want to have a baby. Not this baby,"

"It's a little late now,"

"I don't want to keep this baby. I can't I won't. Rory please tell me that it's ok. Please fix it,"

"No," she responds adamantly.

"What do you mean no? And where are you going?" Lorelai probes as Rory quickly moves to the door.

"This is where I leave,"

"You can't leave me. I can't do this by myself,"

"Mom I'm not always going to be around to pick up the pieces. You have to figure some things out on your own," Rory says as she walks out the door.

"No! Rory don't leave," Lorelai cries hysterically. But she keeps walking. She goes to her car, and she leaves. She didn't feel good about leaving her mother hanging. But she had to make Lorelai make a decision with out her for once. Figure out what to do on her own. Rory loved her mother very much, but the truth was she didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know how to fix it, she would if she could. She had no idea where to start. She hoped that her mother would float not sink, but she'd never know which would happen unless she walked away. After Rory leaves Lorelai numbly walks up the stairs and runs a bath. She gets in the tub. She sits for quite a long time before doing anything at all. She reaches for the phone, and calls Luke. He answers right away.

"Lorelai?" He says before she opens her mouth.

"Luke,"

"Lorelai what's wrong?" He can tell by the tone of her voice that something's wrong.

"I can't do this anymore. I need you,"

"Ok," he says. He hangs up, and rushes to her house. When he gets there he call out to her. She doesn't answer. He decides to follow the sobs. Finally he finds her in the bathtub. She has mascara–the only make-up she'd put on that day besides concealer– running down her face. Her face is tear stained, and dirty. He spots the bottle in her hand. He takes them away from her quite easily. She lets them slip from her hand. He reads the bottle and then turns to her. He hopes that she hasn't taken that many sleeping pills.

"Lorelai the bottle's empty. Did you take these?"


	8. Love you

"No," she says softly as she cries.

"Then why is the bottle empty?"

"I spilled them. Just before you got here. I would have taken them. But they're all over the floor,"

Luke looks around and realizes that she's telling the truth.

"Lorelai why are you doing this?"

"I just want to die."

"Why beautiful?" he asks as he sees the last sign of life left in her eyes.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm ugly. I just want to crawl in a hole and die. I don't want to do this anymore,"

"Do what?" he asks her.

"I don't want to feel the way I do,"

"Feel what way?"

"All I can feel is pain. And anger, and sadness. Why can't I just be happy? I want this all to just go away. I wish it were all a dream, and I could wake up. I don't want to do this,"

"Lorelai look at me,"

"Why?"

"Because what I have to say is important,"

"Fine," she sighs almost lifelessly.

"Look I can't feel what you feel right now. But if I could trade places with you I would. I know that you're hurting right now. And I know that you don't believe that everything is going to be ok, but it will be. I promise. I know all that. But what you need to know is that I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you. Not now, not ever. I don't care what happens, I promise you that I'll always be by your side. Lorelai I love you,"

"How? How can you love me. I'm not worth it. I'm a waste of energy. I'm a wreck. My life is meaningless. Luke everything is so wrong. I mean I don't feel anymore. I mean I don't feel anything good at least. I just feel numb most of the time. I mean I should be happy every time I feel my baby kick, but I'm not. I'm just reminded of all the bad things that happened. I don't understand what I did to deserve this. I mean I didn't think that I was that bad of a person. I just I don't get it,"

"Lorelai you didn't deserve this. This is a terrible thing that happens to all sorts of people. I know that you're hurting right now, but if you want to quit hurting you have to let go. You have to move on with your life. If you keep going over this one event in your mind over, and over again for the rest of your life you'll never feel anything other than what you're feeling right now. If you keep on going you'll have things to look forward to that you didn't ever expect. It's going to take time, but you can do it,"

"No I can't. I wanna be happy, but I just can't be,"

"If you don't give yourself permission to be happy, then you won't be. Please Lorelai try to move on. I don't want to lose you. You're such an incredible person. I'd hate you to lose that because of this. Don't let go of who you are. Don't let this rule your life. I want you back. I want the vibrant, sassy, stubborn, wild, wonderful you back,"

"Luke I'm cold," she says in response as she shivers.

"How long have you been in there?" he asks as he stares at her lips. "Lorelai your lips are turning blue,"

"I don't know, since two, I guess,"

"Lorelai it's almost five,"

She doesn't say anything. He quickly pulls the plug on the tub of water, and grabs a towel. He grabs her from the water, and wraps her up in the towel as he holds her tightly. He throws an oversized t-shirt, and a pair of boxers on her, and heads for the hospital. He gets all the way to Hartford in five minutes. He runs into the E.R. with her in his arms.


	9. Help her

"Can you please help her?" Luke asks frantically as he sees a doctor.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think she has hypothermia,"

"Very funny it's the middle of August,"

"No you don't understand. She was in a cold tub of water for almost three hours,"

"Ok, put her on this bed," the doctor instructs as he points to an empty bed in the hall next to Luke. The doctor starts quickly pushing the bed into a room of nurses. Luke follows as far as he's allowed. After hours of waiting the doctor comes out. 

"Is she ok?" Luke asks.

"She's going to be ok,"

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, follow me," the doctor says as the walk down the hall. 

When they stop at the room Luke asks, "What about the baby? Is the baby ok?"

"Yes. You're wife is unconscious, but she's ok,"

Luke doesn't even begin to correct his mistake. He just goes into the room. He sits down next to Lorelai and holds her hand. A few minutes later Rory arrives. They sit by Lorelai's side for the entire night. 

That morning: Rory opens her eyes and looks at her mother who is covered in a shiny, silver, plastic blanket. As Rory stares at Lorelai her eyes open.

"Hey you," she says weakly, in a barely audible, yet rough voice.

"Shh!" Rory requests as she puts her index finger to her mouth.

"But," she protests.

"Mom save your breath,"

"Why?"

"Your mother's on her way,"

"Umf,"

"Before she gets here I have some questions I myself would like to ask,"

"Where's Luke? You said not to talk,"

"He's right there," Rory points to the corner of the room where Luke is sleeping the chair. "I brought paper so you could write what you think,"

Lorelai glares at Rory.

"You know that you can't talk because you can barely breath right?"

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai articulates.

"I told you no talking,"

"Ugh,"

"You did something to your lungs. I don't really know because I couldn't really concentrate. I was to busy staring at your silver blanket. Any way your lungs are full of fluid. So that's why you have a tube in your nose,"

"Do not," Lorelai huffs in disagreement before feeling the plastic tube.

"Don't take it out," 

"Ok,"

"Mom stop talking. I guess I just don't understand. I didn't realize that things were that bad. Mom I know you probably don't agree but I think that it would be a good idea if you went into therapy,"

"Ok," Lorelai agrees just above a whisper.

"Really?"

Lorelai nods her head.

"Good,"

"What about..."

"The baby's fine, oh and by the way you're going to be in here for a while,"

Lorelai makes a "y" in sign language.

"Because not only do you have a decreased lung capacity, the doctor has suggested that he keep you here for a while in order to insure the baby's health. He said that once you gain ten pounds you can leave,"

"But..."

"Ok, he didn't really say that, but you do have to stay here for two weeks. He wants to make sure the baby is growing properly,"

"Why?"

"Because you haven't put on any weight,"

"I..."

"Put on two pounds. I know,"

Before Lorelai can say anything about Rory's sarcasm Emily comes in. 

"Hi Lorelai,"

"Hi," she cracks.

"I told you. You wore your voice out," Rory points out as she hands her mother a glass of water with a straw in it. 

"Rory can you give us a minute?" Emily asks politely.

"Do you want me to wake up Luke?"

Emily looks at Luke who is completely dead to the world and the answers, "No don't worry about it,"

"Ok," Rory replies softly as she leaves the room.

"Your grandfather is in the lobby," Emily calls out as Rory walks out of the room. 

"Lorelai why did you do this to yourself?" Emily questions in deep concern.

"I don't know," Lorelai says solemnly.

"Yes you do,"

"I just. I don't know what to do anymore. Nobody cares,"

"Oh Lorelai I don't know why you'd think that. You're probably one of the most cared about, and loved people in the world," 

"But,"

"Lorelai there are a lot of things in life that we have to go through. And sometimes we don't understand why. Sometimes it seems there is no light at the end of the tunnel. But we just have to keep on going, because there is a reason. I know I haven't always been the most affectionate, supportive person, but Lorelai I love you,"

"Mom,"

"Have I ever told you about the night you were born?"

"No. Is it relevant?" Lorelai says weakly.

"Save your voice Lorelai. I don't know that it's really relevant, but it's something I always think about when something bad happens,"

"I..."

"No the day you were born was wonderful. Well it was horrible. But the fact that you were there was wonderful..."

"Mom,"

"Lorelai just listen. The day that you were born nothing went the way it was supposed to. Everything went wrong. It was supposed to be a happy day, but it was scary. You've been there. I mean I didn't know what to expect. I'd never had a baby before, but no one would have expected what happened. It seemed like we waited forever for you to get there, but it wasn't. You've always had a mind of your own. Even before you were born. You of course decided that you were going to show up two weeks late,"

"I'm always late," Lorelai mumbles.

"But once you decided to come you were coming. I think I was in the hospital for a total of two hours before you were in my arms. Everything happened so fast. Doctors back then didn't have the technology that they do now. So they didn't always know everything. It just so happened that you were breech. But the doctor had no clue. You came out butt first. The doctors didn't have time to do much because you came so fast. All they could do was push you back up and turn you around. They told me that you'd be fine but as soon as you were out I knew that something was wrong. I couldn't hear you. And the nurse had a horrible look on her face. Not only did you attempt to come out butt first, but you were nine and a half pounds. And the cord was wrapped around your neck. You were blue. I closed my eyes, and just prayed that I'd hear you cry. Finally you let out the loudest cry I'd ever heard. Then finally you started to turn the right color. I thought that you would be ok. And you were for a while. But then the next day I noticed that you were yellow. You had severe jaundice. They didn't know whether you were going to make it or not. You were in the hospital for two weeks. Finally we got to take you home. And the first night at home I just stood over your crib the whole night..."

"You did that too?"

"Uh huh. Any way as I stood there I just knew that you'd be able to handle anything life threw your way. You were so strong from the second you were born. You've always been a fighter,"

"Mom,"

"What?"

"Is that why..." Lorelai starts to cough. Emily sits her up and starts patting her on the back. Finally she stops, and Emily gives Lorelai a drink of water.

"Lorelai everything will be ok. I promise," 

Lorelai wasn't sure that she believed her mother, but it was good to hear reassurance from her. 


	10. Surprises

Lorelai starts writing on her notepad. She hands it to Emily.

"You want a steak?" Emily scowls.

Lorelai nods her head.

"Just steak?" Emily asks.

Lorelai shakes her head.

"I'm not playing the guessing game, so just write down what you want and I'll go get it,"

Lorelai writes down _really?_

"Yes Lorelai. You're far too skinny. And I think we all know that hospital food sucks,"

Lorelai starts writing frantically.

Emily reads her list aloud, "Steak, a large milkshake, large fries, and an apple pie? Do you really need a whole apple pie?"

Lorelai writes, _It's the healthy part of the meal!_

"Ok I'll be back soon," Emily says as she turns to leave. Lorelai taps her on the shoulder. She turns around. "What?" Lorelai looks at her. "Oh I'll tell Rory she can come back in,"

"Thank you," Lorelai says quietly.

"Lorelai if you utter so much as one more word I'm going to sew your mouth shut," Emily threatens.

Lorelai gives her a thumbs up.

By the time Emily returns Rory has gone to get coffee, with Luke, and Richard. Of all people those three were the ones who hated hospitals the most, in the entire population. Emily sits down in a chair next to Lorelai's bed. She scoots over the hospital table. Then she puts the bag on top of it. She takes out the containers, discards the bag in a small trash can next to the bed, and then hands Lorelai some plastic utensils. Lorelai starts shoveling food into her mouth.

"Lorelai,"

Lorelai looks up from her food. She has the 'what?' look on her face.

"You're going to eat all of that right?"

She quickly nods and then continues eating. That kind of eating was pretty much a routine by the end of the two weeks. But somehow she only manages to gain a couple, maybe three more pounds. But luckily she is able to talk now. Which was a good thing because she would have died without talking. Especially since the town gossips had visited and probed her with questions. She told them she had pneumonia, which was true. She left out the part that she caused it herself, and that she was pregnant though. She figured that at this rate no one would realize that she was pregnant at least until she went to the hospital to have the baby. Well she hoped anyway.

"Are you ready to go home?" Luke asks already knowing the anwer.

"Yeah, I was ready to leave after the second day," she admits as Rory stares at her in disapproval.

"Sign these papers and you're free to go mom," Rory announces as she hands Lorelai some hospital documents. She signs without looking, and then gets out of the chair, and heads for the door. Luke, and Rory just follow her shaking their heads all the way to the car. They get into Rory's car. Rory hops in the backseat, and forces her mother in the back with her. She hands Luke the keys, and they're off. After a few minutes in the car listening to the radio Lorelai starts talking.

"Stop it!" she demands.

"Stop what?" Rory asks as she stares at her mother as if she's insane.

"I hope that this baby doesn't inherit that look from you,"

"What look?"

"Never mind,"

"Ok psycho," Rory huffs.

"Girls be nice," Luke dictates from the front seat. "Don't make me turn on NPR," he threatens.

"Do it please!" Rory begs childlishly.

"I'm not going to listen to that crap," Luke announces.

"Thank you honey," Lorelai says sweetly.

"Figures that he'd take your side,"

"I'm not talking to you anymore," Lorelai declares.

"Ok fine with me,"

For a few short seconds the car is silent. The Lorelai starts talking again.

"Will you please stop it? I'm begging you this isn't funny,"

"Are you talking to me?" Rory inquires as she stares at her mother who is looking out the window.

"No,"

"Are you talking to me?" Luke quizzes.

"No,"

"Then are you talking to your other personality? Are you hearing voices again?"

"Very funny Rory. I'm not hearing voices,"

"Then who are you talking to?" Rory responds.

"I'm talking to the baby,"

"What's it doing?" Rory smirks and then raises an eyebrow.

"Dancing,"

"You expect me to believe the baby is dancing? Does it have some sort of party going on in there that I don't know about?" Rory chuckles in disbelief.

"You don't believe me?"

"No," Rory shakes her head.

"Then feel for yourself,"

"No I'll pass,"

"Rory quit being squeamish. You are aware that you're going in the delivery room with me right?"

"No I'm not!" Rory protests.

"Rory just feel the baby. She won't bite. Not while she's on the inside. And besides she doesn't have teeth yet,"

"Mom!" Rory squeals.

Lorelai grabs Rory's hand and holds it firmly over her tiny tummy.

"Now do you believe me?" Lorelai asks.

Lorelai takes her hand off of Rory's but, Rory voluntarily keeps it on Lorelai's stomach.

"Hi baby," she says sweetly, "I hope you're having fun in there. It sucks when you get out here."

"Yeah you have to wear clothes," Lorelai jokes.

"Well you don't have too. You could be one of those hippie babies I suppose. Well I guess not Grandma wouldn't go for that. I'm going to call you Fred,"

"You can't call her Fred it's a girl,"

"Well excuse me,"

"What about Chica?"

"You can't name my sister Chica,"

"Well you can't name her Fred," Lorelai argues.

"I have an idea," Luke says.

"An idea for what?" Lorelai asks.

"For a name,"

"Oh. Well... I don't know,"

"What is it Luke?" Rory questions.

"How about Lola?"

"Lola?" Rory says skeptically.

"I love it," Lorelai announces.

"Really?" Luke beams.

"Uh huh,"

"We're home yay!" Rory rejoices.

"Goody goody gum drops," Lorelai sighs.

"Oh we didn't tell her about the surprise,"

"Surprise? There's a surprise? I love surprises," Lorelai exclaims as they evacuate the car.

"We know," Rory, and Luke say in unison.

They go inside and everything looks normal.

"Are you done?" Rory yells up the stairs.

"Uh huh it's finished," Emily calls out from the upstairs.

"Just finished," a young girl confirms.

"Who's that?" Lorelai asks.

"It's April," Rory says matter-of-factly.

"Oh, of course," Lorelai is skeptical as she follows Luke, and Rory upstairs. She finds April, and Emily standing in front of her closet door.


	11. Name game

"What are you two doing?" Lorelai probes.

"Close your eyes," Luke instructs.

"Why?"

"Just do it,"

"Fine," Lorelai agrees. She closes her eyes. Rory, April, and Emily pile into the room. Luke follows as he pushes Lorelai in before him.

"I smell paint," Lorelai states without opening her eyes.

"Yeah. Open your eyes," Luke begs.

"Ok,"

Lorelai stares at the room before her. It's absolutely gorgeous. It has pale blue walls with colorful hand painted butterflies. There's an overstuffed blue chair that happens to rock in the corner. On the wall next to the chair is a white changing table, and matching dresser, and on the wall to the right there's a pale pink crib with a butterfly mobile, and bed clothes. Next to it sits a matching basinet.

"It's beautiful," Lorelai exclaims.

"Oh there's a Moses basket under the crib. I hear that they're all the rage now a days," Emily informs.

"Do you like it?" April asks seeking for Lorelai's approval.

"Yes. I love it. Who painted all the butterflies? They're amazing. Mom did you hire someone?"

"No. April painted them,"

"Oh show them the one you did Emily," April reminds.

"Oh yes of course. Rory could you shut the door,"

"Sure grandma," Rory closes the door, and finds the most whimsical, enchanting, beautiful, butterfly of all.

"You did that mom?" Lorelai quizzes her mother.

"Uh huh. I didn't study art for nothing,"

"Thanks guys,"

"The butterflies were April's idea," Emily declares.

"April they're beautiful. Thank you," Lorelai thanks.

"You're welcome. I thought that once you decide on a name we can stencil it on the outside of the door, or above the crib,"

"That' be nice," Lorelai smiles. "We actually have come up with a name,"

"What's that?" Emily questions.

"Lola," Lorelai announces proudly.

"Lola what?" Emily asks unsatisfied.

"I don't know. I'm open to suggestions," Lorelai sighs.

There is a silence in the room for a few seconds.

"What about Grace?" April suggests.

Lorelai thinks about it, and says the name in her head a few times before answering.

"I like that name. Lola Grace it will be," she answers.

"Well I've got to get going," Emily says.

"Ok. Thank you. See you later," Lorelai waves as her mother walks down the stairs.

"Oh I almost forgot," April says as she leaves the room.

"Where is she going?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're her father,"

"But I'm not a mind reader,"

"Why not?"

April comes back a few seconds later.

"Here my mom sent this over. She thought you might like to use it as a diaper bag, but she said if you didn't want to that you didn't have to,"

"Oh no I love it," Lorelai admits as she stares at the unique diaper bag.

"Mom did you notice anything different before we came in the house?"Rory questions.

"No... Yeah where's the Jeep?"

"You see that's the thing," Rory starts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, grandma said that a Jeep was unacceptable for a baby,"

"What does the baby care she can't drive?"

"Ha ha,"

"So what exactly does she want me to drive? Luke's truck isn't anymore acceptable for a baby,"

"Yeah. She said that he could keep his. But only because it was a classic,"

"What am I going to drive?"

"She said to pick out any car that you want and she'll buy it. She said that it's her birthday present for the baby,"

"Oh. She said anything right?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh goody,"

Lorelai calls Emily on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Emily answers.

"Hi mom Rory told me about the car thing,"

"Oh good,"

"I know the car I want,"

"Ok,"

"I want a Jaguar 944 turbo," Lorelai says trying to be serious. It was her dream car but she knew the answer, or so she thought.

"Ok,"

"Are you serious? I was only joking. That's way too expensive,"

"Lorelai I said anything for a reason. If that's the car you want then that's fine,"

"No mom I don't actually want that car. You can pick the car out. I trust your taste in cars. You have a good taste in cars,"

"No Lorelai you pick it out,"

"I don't want to. You do it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok,"

"Bye mom,"

"Bye Lorelai," Emily hangs up.

When Lorelai looks around she sees that no one else is in the room with her.

"Where are you guys?" She calls out.

She finds them in the kitchen eating dinner.

"Way to start without me,"

"The kid was hungry," Rory uses as an excuse.

"Sure she was. April did you cook?"

"No. We ordered food before you got home,"

"Can you cook?" Lorelai asks.

"Of course," April answers.

They sit around the kitchen table and eat dinner. As a family. They eat dinner as a family for the first time. Lorelai wasn't sure when she and Luke would get married, but it didn't really matter.


	12. Cars and Cats

10 A.M. the following day the phone rings- of course it would since Lorelai planned on being in bed until noon. She rolls over and answers the phone reluctantly.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai are you still in bed?" Emily ridicules lovingly.

"NO. What do you want mom?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping,"

"Why?"

"Because you like shopping,"

"I know that but why would you want to take me shopping?"

"Because you're my daughter."

"Your point?"

"I'd like to spend some time with you."

"Ok but why do we have to go shopping?"

"I thought that you could go with me when I pick out your new car,"

"Why?"

"Because it's your car,"

"So?"

"Lorelai would you quit arguing with me? Just come with me to get your car,"

"Fine,"

"Are you really coming?"

"Yes. I'll be there soon,"

Lorelai arrives at Emily's about 40 minutes later. Before she can get out of her car Emily is walking toward her.

"Are you going to get out?"

"Why would I get out?"

"Because we're taking the Mercedes,"

"Wow I must be some kind of royalty or something,"

"Would you just get in the car?"

"Yes mommy dearest," Lorelai smarts off as she gets in the passenger seat of the Mercedes.

"Try again,"

"What?"

"Sit in the back,"

"Why?"

"Because the front has air bags,"

"So I'm not three?"

"Sometimes you act it. You're pregnant I don't want anything to happen if we get in an accident. Will you please just sit in the back?"

"May I see your key for a second?"

"Why?"

"Just give me the key," Lorelai demands.

"Fine," Emily reluctantly surrenders as she hands the keys over to Lorelai. Lorelai flips open her ashtray and sticks the key inside.

"What are you doing?"

"Turning the passenger air bag off,"

"You can do that?"

"You obviously didn't read the manual,"

"How did you know where that was?"

"I saw some thing on T.V. about it. It really isn't a big deal,"

"If you say so," Emily huffs as she pulls out of the driveway.

"I have some good news,"

"What's that?" Emily asks unenthusiastically anticipating a joke.

"Lola has decided that she's going to be a star soccer player,"

"She can't she decide that, she isn't even born yet,"

"So? She kicks me all the time,"

"Well I don't want her to partake in a sport like soccer,"

"Why not?"

"Soccer is extremely violent,"

"Ok. Then I guess she'll have no choice but to kick you all the time,"

"She most certainly will not," Emily says seriously.

"Mom it's a joke,"

"Oh... I knew that,"

"Sure you did. So what kind of a car are you going to buy me?"

"Well I was thinking that I'd buy you a Lexus,"

"You're going to buy me Alexis? Why would you want to buy me a person? I thought you were getting me a car,"

"A Lexus as in a car,"

"Oh the car,"

"Yes the car,"

"Aren't they kind of expensive?"

"Not really,"

Finally they arrive at the car dealership. After a few hours they settle on a nice black Lexus sedan of some sort. Lorelai drives back to Emily's to make arrangements for her Jeep. When she gets there it's not in the drive way.

"Where's the jeep?" Lorelai asks her mother as she gets out of her new car.

"Rory came and got it?"

"Why? And if she came and got it how did she get here?"

"I asked her to. Luke dropped her off,"

"So then when I go home the Jeep will be there right?"

"Yes. It will be parked in your drive way with a for sale sign on it,"

"Ok. Then I guess I'll see you later,"

"Ok, drive safe,"

"Ok, bye,"

When Lorelai gets home Babette spots her, and comes to ask her why she got a new car. Lorelai can't even get out of the car before Babette is talking to her.

"Hi doll. Nice car,"

"Thanks,"

"It's nice to treat yourself sometimes. I wish I could treat myself to a car,"

"Oh I didn't buy it. My mom bought it for me,"

"Is that why the Jeep is for sale? Cause of your mother?"

"Yeah,"

"Why did your mom buy you a car,"

"She doesn't think that the Jeep is suitable,"

"Suitable for what?"

"For the baby," Lorelai accidentally lets slip. She didn't look pregnant. And she hadn't told anyone but Rory, Luke, Emily, and April that she was. No one else even knew. Well Richard knew, but that was only because Emily told him.

"What baby?"

"My baby," Lorelai replies.

"Rory? Are you talking about Rory? Why would your mom buy you a car for Rory? Rory's grown. Didn't your mother already buy Rory a car?"

"Not Rory,"

"Paul Anka? Why would your mother buy you a car for Paul Anka he's a dog. Your mom doesn't like most people why would she care about a dog?"

"It's not for Paul Anka. It's for my new baby,"

"What new baby? When did you have a baby? Is that why you were in the hospital?"

"That's not why I was in the hospital. And I didn't have a baby... yet,"

"What do you mean yet?"

"Well in October I'll have a new baby,"

"You're pregnant?"

"Uh huh,"

"Wait a minute. Are you sure? You don't look pregnant,"

"But I am,"

"It's almost September and you're having the baby this October?"

"Yeah,"

"The month after this coming month?"

"Yeah,"

"So then you're like eight months pregnant,"

"Uh huh,"

"Why don't I know about this? Does anyone else know about this?"

"No one in town. I mean Luke and Rory know, but..."

"You're having a baby in October,"

"Yeah,"

"How? You don't even look pregnant,"

"I don't know how, but I am,"

"Oh. I see. I've got to go talk to Miss Patty,"

"Alright Babette," Lorelai says as she walks toward the house. She finds Luke in the kitchen when she gets home.

"The cat's out of the bag," Lorelai declares as she allows herself to collapse into a kitchen chair.

"What cat?" Luke probes as he looks up from what he's cooking.

"The pregnant cat,"

"What pregnant cat? When did we get a cat?"

"Luke not an actual cat. I told Babette that I was pregnant,"

"Why?"

"Because she kept asking me questions,"

"And you told her,"

"Uh huh,"

"Did she believe you?"

"I think so. She kept asking me if I was really pregnant, but then she told me she was going to talk to Miss Patty so I guess she believed me,"


	13. A cat on the doorstep

Two weeks later Lorelai and Rory are in the living room getting ready to head to Luke's. Lorelai opens the door. Rory is behind her. Rory almost smacks into her because she's stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Rory asks slightly agitated.

"There's a cat on my doorstep."

"Well that's better than having a bun in your oven." Rory replies after remembering the last time that had this conversation. "Oh wait you have on of those too," Rory adds.

"You are so not funny."

"Sorry I couldn't help myself."

"I know. You have a dark gift. I'm so glad you take after me."

"So after we go to Luke's we need to go to Liz's."

"Why?"

"To borrow maternity clothes."

"I don't think we need to."

"Look, mom I know you aren't very big, and you probably won't get much bigger, but I can tell you are no longer comfortable in your clothes."

"That's not why I think that," Lorelai says.

Rory steps forward to scoot her mother out of the door when she steps in that. She looks up at her mother.

"Now do you understand?" Lorelai asks.

"You spilled water, so now you can't wear maternity clothes?"

"No I don't need them. Because I have a feeling by the time we go over there it's going to be too late."

"Too late for what?"

"What you just stepped in wasn't water. It was liquid, but I didn't exactly spill it. It's nothing I can control."

"Oh eww, gross."

"Can I go back inside?"

"No. I think you need to see someone. You're not two you should be able to control your bladder better than that."

"I'm pregnant I have to pee every three seconds."

"So then why didn't you just go in the house and pee?"

"Why are we talking about pee? I didn't pee."

"What do you mean you didn't pee?"

"That wasn't pee."

"Then what was it?"

"Uh..." Lorelai hesitates.

"OH! No gross. I can't be here for this. You... You're water broke. We need to go to the hospital. Please don't have the baby now you know I can't handle those sorts of things," Rory begins to hyperventilate.

"I'm going to change my clothes, and then we can go. I'm sure we have plenty of time."

"We're supposed to have six more weeks."

"Don't you think I know that?"

Within five minutes they're headed toward the hospital. But between Stars Hollow and Hartford they get stuck in traffic.

"Was there and accident or something?" Rory asks.

"I don't know, but we need to get to the hospital."

"Now you're panicking?"

"We didn't tell Luke."

"Call him while we're stuck in traffic."

"Rory you need to get me to the hospital."

"You said that we have plenty of time."

"Now I'm not so sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well the contractions are really close together, and I think I feel the baby trying to come out."

"That isn't good. I can't deliver a baby. Cross your legs or something. Please just hold off until we get to the hospital," Rory begs.

"How is crossing my legs going to help?"

"I don't know."

As Lorelai picks up the phone to call Luke the traffic starts moving. Within five minutes they're at the hospital. Luke somehow manages to pull up to the hospital behind them.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lorelai asks as they get out of the vehicles and head toward the hospital.

"I went the back way."

"Oh."

They get in the hospital, and quickly get a room. The doctor comes in a few minutes later to check on Lorelai. He checks her cervix, and then looks at the baby's heart rate. The heart rate distresses him.

"Miss Gilmore I'd like to do a quick ultrasound before we do anything else."

"I'm in labor why do you need to do an ultrasound? The baby will be here soon enough."

"I just want to make sure everything is ok before we deliver. Things can happen in the last second that would make us have to do a c-section."

"Why do you want to do an ultrasound? Please just tell me what's going on."

"I'm a little concerned because the baby's heart rate has dropped."

Lorelai's heart drops, and she turns pale.

"Ok," she agrees quietly.

The doctor looks at the screen, after studying it for a while he turns to Lorelai with a look that is close to a grimace.

"What? What's wrong?" she asks in panic knowing that the face he's making isn't a good one.

"Your baby is breech."

"Ok?"

"Which means we have to do a c-section."

"When?"

"Now."

"Now? What do you mean now?"

"The baby's almost out. We need to do it now."

"Ok," Lorelai agrees on the verge of tears.

The doctor calls the O.R. and withing seconds he's wheeling her out of the room, down the hall. Seconds after they wheel Lorelai into the O.R. Emily arrives. She finds Rory, and Luke in the waiting room.

"What's going on? Why are you two out here?"

"Grandma do something. I know I said I didn't want to be in the room with her but I changed my mind. She needs me."

"Rory calm down what's going on?"

"They have to do an emergency c-section."

"Why?"

"Because the baby's heart rate dropped, and then the doctor said she was breech."

"Luke are you ok?" Emily asks because Luke is holding his head in his hands.

"No. This isn't how it's supposed to go. I'm supposed to be in there with her. I made a promise to her."

"Ok give me a second."

Emily says some apparently convincing words to the receptionist. After their brief, yet loud conversation she goes back to Luke and Rory.

"Come on."

"Where are we going grandma?"

"Don't ask questions just come on," Emily instructs as she walks toward the O.R. The doctors don't bat an eye as they come in. A nurse instructs them to wash their hands and put on some scrubs. They follow her instructions. Emily leaves as the nurse walks Luke and Rory over to Lorelai. Even with the beeping of the machines the room sounds eerily quiet. Seconds after Luke and Rory sit down on stools on either side of Lorelai, and grab her hands the doctor informs them that he's making the incision. Seconds later Luke can see the doctor pulling out the baby. And it's silent, for what seems like an eternity. In reality it's only a few seconds. The nurses suction the tiny baby girl's mouth. Finally she lets out a loud wail. After Luke, and Rory look over the partition to see if the baby is ok they look at Lorelai. Lorelai is crying as they hand the tiny infant to Luke. He holds her for a second, only long enough to inspect her and make sure that she's ok. He then kisses her, and hands her to Lorelai. Lorelai just stares at the baby. As Lorelai holds the baby she stops crying.

"Hi Lola," Lorelai welcomes. As Lorelai speaks the baby looks up at her and just stares into her eyes.

Shortly there after Luke accompanies Lorelai to recovery. Baby Lola is taken to the N.I.C.U. to be evaluated, and Rory goes to the waiting room to find her grandmother. When she gets to the waiting room she finds Emily, and April sitting on pins and needles.

"Well?" Emily asks.

"They took mom to recovery, and they took the baby to the N.I.C.U.."

"Is she ok?"

"She's tiny, but she has good lungs."

"When can we see her?" April asks eagerly.

"If you come with me you can see her now if you want to."


	14. Lola

Emily, and April follow Rory down the hallway. They come to the N.I.C.U. Rory stops to talk to the receptionist.

"Uh can I see my sister?" Rory asks.

"Who's your sister?"

"Baby girl Gilmore."

"They moved her."

"Moved her where?" Rory questions in alarm.

"We moved her to the nursery."

"Oh," Rory sighs in relief.

"It's down the hall to the left," the nurse adds.

"Thanks," Rory says as she continues down the hall with April and Emily close behind her.

Rory stops at the window and looks in. She scans the room, and finally finds Lola. She points and the nurse rolls the baby to the window. After wheeling the baby to the window the nurse comes out.

"We were getting ready to take her to her mom's room."

"Oh, ok."

The nurse wheels the baby out, and down the hall to Lorelai's room. Rory, April, and Emily follow the nurse into the room. Luke is sitting in chair next to Lorelai who is asleep.

"Here Emily why don't you take my seat so you can hold the baby," Luke offers sluggishly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Rory carefully picks up the baby and walks a foot and a half to her grandmother, she then gently places the baby in her arms. They all just stare at her. She's peacefully asleep. She has a head full of curly black hair.

Emily took one look at the little girl and knew. She wasn't going to say anything though. As she stared at the baby's golden skin smiles knowing the truth. As she held the little girl she couldn't help but smell the little girl's head. She loved the smell of a newborn baby. Lola had on a tiny pink, fleece sleeper. All Emily wanted to do was cuddle her. Lola opens her eyes and stares up at Emily with tiny deep blue eyes.

"Hi sweetheart," Emily says in a soft gentle voice.

She looks at her grandmother and then begins sucking on her thumb.

"Oh no, none of that."

"What?" Luke questions.

"Do you have a pacifier handy?"

"Why?"

"Because if you let her suck her thumb she'll never stop. Lorelai sucked her thumb until she was twelve, and had to have braces for four years because of it."

"Ok," Luke sighs as she scrambles to find a binky.

"Don't worry about it just give her to me," Lorelai sluggishly demands as she wakes from her stupor.

Emily gently places the angelic baby in Lorelai's arms.

"Hi beautiful," Lorelai coos as she drapes a pink blanket over herself and the baby.

The stay in the hospital was pleasant and relaxing for Lorelai. It was nerve racking for Luke, but after Lorelai's last stay in the hospital it wasn't as bad.

Rory and April jump out of the car in front of Lorelai to snap some pictures of the baby as she got out of the car.

Lorelai slowly walks into the house with the baby in her arms and Luke behind her. As they walk into the house Paul Anka greets them. He licks the baby's toe which is sticking out of her blanket. He takes a quick look at her and then takes a seat on his chair. Lorelai places the baby in her basinet and head s up the stairs to take a quick shower. After she gets out of the shower she decides to take a short little nap. April and Rory go into town to stock up on diapers and wipes, and to get something to eat. This leaves Luke alone with Lola. For a couple minutes he just sits and stares at her, that is until she starts to cry. He quickly scoops her up. The crying wakes Lorelai up. She starts down the stairs but stops when she can see Luke. He sitting on the couch patting the baby whispering to her. He cradles her, but she starts crying again. He quickly grabs her binky out of the diaper bag. She stops crying as soon as he gives it to her. She stares up at him. He gives her a kiss, and stares back at her. She reaches up and grabs his finger. Lorelai goes back upstairs to finish her nap. Rory and April arrive home about fifteen minutes later. Both of them are eager to hold Lola. They take turns passing her back and fourth. Lorelai tip toes down the stairs and snaps a few pictures before anyone notices her.

"Hey mom," Rory says as she looks up the stairs.

"Do I smell food?" Lorelai wonders.

"Oh yeah, but it's probably cold," April informs her.

"It doesn't matter," Lorelai replies.

They put the baby in her pink bouncy seat and gather around the dinner table. They grab some clean plates and start eating which proves to be rather difficult seeing as Lola is at the center of the table in her bouncy chair. As Lorelai looked around the table she couldn't help but be thankful. She was surrounded by loving, happy people. People that were glad she'd figured it out.


	15. Home

About eight weeks after Lola's birth Lorelai finally gets a night at home with just Luke. It's about a week before Halloween. April is with her mom, and Rory has taken the baby to Friday night dinner with her. When Lorelai gets home from work she smells Luke's cooking. She runs into the kitchen and finds Luke putting dinner on the table.

"I love you," she tells him.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love food. And you make me food so therefore I love you."

"Oh," he smiles as he gives her a big smooch.

As they eat they don't say much they just look at each other and smile.

Lorelai finishes and then looks up at Luke.

"Thank you."

"Since when do you thank me for cooking?"he asks.

"That's not what I'm thanking you for."

"Then what are you thanking me for?"

"For taking care of me. And putting up with me, and being wonderful."

"You're welcome," he tells her as he kisses her.

"I have an idea," she says.

She makes him follow her upstairs to the bedroom. At they reach the top of the stairs he looks at her and asks, "Are you sure?"

She nods with a smile and leads him into the bedroom.

After Friday night dinner Rory takes Lola home with her. Much to her surprise Logan is back from his trip early. She walks in the door and sits the baby down on the floor in her carseat. She grabs the playpin and comes back in the apartment she sits the playpin inside, shuts the door and goes to pick up the baby. As she lifts the baby out of the carseat she hears something.

"Ace is that you?"

"Logan what are you doing home?"

"I missed you," he tells her as he comes out of the bathroom. He walks over to her and sees the baby.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going to be home."

"It's ok."

"Can you take her for a second? I really need to pee."

"Sure I guess," he agrees apprehensively.

He sits down on the bed and then she hands him the baby, and dashes off to the bathroom.

"Hi, Lola," he says quietly as the baby stares up at him. He puts the baby on his shoulder so she can look around.

"Ok," Rory says as she comes back from the bathroom. She motions for the baby.

"You know what? Why don't you go take a shower? I think I can handle her for a few minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Let me warm up a bottle for her."

"I can do it."

"Like you know the first thing about babies," she scoffs.

"You'd be surprised. I'll put the rest of the bottles in the fridge, and then I'll warm one up for her."

"Can I just do it?"

"Ok."

Rory warms up the bottle and gives it to Logan.

"You have to burp her..."

"Yes Ace I know. I've been around babies before."

"I guess I never pictured you knowing anything about babies."

"I know a thing or two."

"Ok," Rory smiles as she goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

Ten minutes later when she comes out Lola and Logan are both asleep. Logan has passed out with Lola on his chest. Rory takes a quick picture and then goes to set up the play pin. She tries to pick up the baby, but Logan sits up with the baby in his arms and looks at Rory.

"What?" he asks.

"I thought I'd put her in bed."

"Ok," Logan agrees as he gently hands the baby to Rory. Rory puts the baby down and then crawls in bed next to Logan.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?" she asks as she turns off the light.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me. I'm serious. I mean I'll ask your mom before I formerly ask you. Before I do I want to know what you'd say."

"I'd say that I'll gladly be engaged to you. But I'm not marrying you until I graduate, get a job and have it for at least a year."

"Ok. If I agree then would you say yes?"

"Yes,."

"I love you future Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Why are you asking?"

"I want to have one of those with you."

"One of what?"

"A baby. I want to have a baby with you. I want you to be my wife, and have a life and children with you. Don't you think we'd make beautiful, smart babies?"

"I'm sure we would."

"Don't you want to have a baby with me?"

"Yeah, but I'm just afraid if I have a baby I won't ever get to be who I want to be. To be a successful journalist."

"Rory don't worry. I'd take care of them."

"You would or nanny's would? I don't want to have kids that are raised by nanny's."

"No we'd raise them."

"Them?"

"Yeah a little girl, and a little boy."

"No jr's."

"Ok."

"I love you, night."

"Night."

"You know we could always practice," Rory says playfully.

"Rory?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?" he questions in the dark.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she teases.

The following morning Logan drives Rory and Lola back to Lorelai's. It's about ten thirty when they get there. Rory goes in first with Logan behind her carrying Lola.

"We're back," Rory yells.

"Kitchen," Lorelai calls back.

Logan and Rory go into the kitchen with Lola.

"Hi first and second born. Hi Logan," Lorelai states in a chipper tone.

"Hi," Rory says.

"Do you want this?" Logan asks Lorelai.

"Yes," Lorelai scoops Lola out of Logan's arms.

"Hi Lola."

"Where's Luke?" Logan asks Lorelai.

"He went to the diner," she tells him.

"Oh well I was hoping I could catch the two of you together."

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask you guys something."

"Ok?"

"Hey mom I'm going to go see Lane," Rory tells her.

"Ok," Lorelai agrees as she waves Rory goodbye.

Just as Rory leaves Luke walks in. He goes into the kitchen by instinct and gives Lorelai a peck on the cheek.

"Did you bring me breakfast?" she questions.

"Of course," he tells her as he hands her a bag.

"Hey Luke while you're both here can I ask you a question?" Logan wonders.

"Sure what?" he responds.

"Luke, Lorelai I was wondering if I could marry your daughter."

"Is she pregnant?" Lorelai asks.

"No ma'am. She's not. I know that you want her to wait to get married. Until she's done with school and got a career started right? That's fine with me. But I'd like to ask her now," he tells them.

"So you want to get married to my daughter in no less than three years?" Lorelai clarifies.

"Exactly."

"Luke you're being awfully quiet..." Lorelai begins.

"Lorelai can you give Logan and I a minute to talk man to man?"

"Sure," she agrees as she takes the baby into the other room to change her.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Rory is a very talented, special, loved young woman."

"Yes I'm aware of that."

"She's very important to me."

"Yes I know."

"So I'd just like to let you know that if you ever hurt her in anyway I'll kill you. So I just want you to keep that in mind."

"Yes sir," Logan swallows hard.


	16. No Coffee

It's the first week in December and winter is knocking on the door. Out the window Logan can see the snow covered building across the street. He smirks as he continues toward the bed. He walks over to Rory's bedside. He sits a mug down on the bedside stand. He himself sits down on the bed next to her.

"Honey, wake up."

"What?" she stretches.

"Open your eyes," he instructs her.

"Why?"

"Look out the window."

She sits up and looks out the window.

"It snowed," she smirks.

"Uh huh. Here," he tells her as he hands her a burgundy mug, "I made you some hot chocolate."

"Thank you," she smiles as she sips from the mug.

* * *

"Look. Your mommy is still sleeping," Luke tells Lola as he holds the little girl in his arms. She stares up at him with big baby blues. He smirks at her, and brushes a stray strand of dark wavy hair off her golden skinned face. He walks over to the window. He sees the snow.

"We better wake mommy up," he tells her. They move toward Lorelai. He holds Lola with one arm, and shakes Lorelai with the other.

"Lorelai, wake up."

"Huh?"

"Lorelai, wake up."

"Is the baby ok?" she asks.

"She's fine, Lorelai wake up."

"Uh," she groans as she opens her eyes to look at him.

"Hi baby," she smiles at her three and a half month old daughter.

"Look outside."

She gets out of bed and goes to the window taking Lola out of Luke's arms in the process.

"It snowed. Look at that Lola. It's your first snow."

"Lorelai?"

As she turns around he snaps a picture of his wife and his daughter.

"That was rude."

"Sorry."

"I don't want to go to work today. I want to stay home with you two all day."

"You've got to go to work. We both have to go to work."

"I know."

"Do you want to take her, or should I? I really should take her. I know you can't work with her there."

"I'm fine. Besides the second I walk in the door Michel takes her."

"I thought that he hated babies."

"Me too, but he apparently is very smitten with her. I think it's because she's so well behaved."

"And she's so darn cute. Look at that gorgeous face."

"I know," she smiles as she looks down at baby Lola.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," she shakes her head as she tries to get rid of her thought.

"Why don't I take her so you can get a shower?"

"Ok," she agrees.

With a cup of coffee in one hand, and a carseat in the other Lorelai makes her way to the door. Luke's already left after they disagree about who should take the baby to work with them. Lorelai wins of course. Lorelai fights the diaper bag falling off her shoulder. With a set of keys situated between her teeth, and the other in Lola's diaper bag she slams the door behind her some how. She situates herself in the car, and heads to work. When she gets to work Michel helps her in the door. He grabs the baby, and the diaper bag. She drops off the rest of her belongings at her desk in her office. She comes back out.

"Here," she tells Michel as she hands him a snugli.

"Don't you want her?" he asks.

"I'd like to have her, but I know that you won't allow it. I just decided to give up before even starting," she tells him.

"Good," he smirks as he lifts straps on the contraption. He lifts Lola out of her carseat and puts her in the contraption. He snuggles the blanket around her, and adjusts her tiny pink baseball cap that is not on backwards, but sideways.

Lorelai walks through the dining room into the kitchen. Sookie sees her coming and extends a hand. Lorelai accepts the mug from her hand, and leans on the counter behind her.

"Luke have the baby?"

"No."

"Michel?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Sookie turns around to look at her.

"What?"

"Why aren't you drinking your coffee?"

"I'm just not really in a coffee mood. I still have a cup from this morning sitting on my desk."

"No time, or something else?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you asking me all of this?"

"You seem very chipper lately."

"So?"

"Sounds like you're getting some."

"Sookie!"

"Well, it does."

"So what?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. What were you going to say?"

"You're not drinking coffee."

"Yeah, we established that already. What's your point?"

"Maybe it's your body's way, of telling you something."

"Like what? My blood has turned into caffeine, and that I no longer need it?"

"I don't think that's it."

"Ok, so?"

"Did you think that maybe you're pregnant?"

"That's completely ludicrous Sookie."

"Is it really?"

"Yes. I just had a baby."

"Yeah, three and half months ago."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yes," Sookie tells her.

"Huh,"she shrugs.

"You're telling me that it's completely impossible for you to be pregnant?"

"Yes," she nods.

"But is that true?"

"I don't know. Sookie I really don't have time to worry about this."

"I think you should make time," she suggests as Lorelai heads out of the kitchen.

On her way home Lorelai stops by the drugstore. Luke gets home just after six. He finds Lola asleep in her playpen in the living room.

"Lorelai where are you?"

"Kitchen," she tells him.

"Did you cook?"

"I did," she answers.

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh," she nods as he enters the kitchen.

"What did you make?"

"Spaghetti."

"Wow! Impressive. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion."

"Do you want help?"

"Nope, sit down. I got it."

He sits down and she sits down two plates at the table. She takes a seat and they begin eating. They make small talk throughout dinner. When they finish he rinses the dishes and sticks them in the dishwasher.

"I have a present for you."

"What kind of a present?"

"Sit down," she instructs him.

"Ok," he agrees.

She grabs a box, wrapped in green paper with a bow on it, off of the top of the fridge. She sits down across from him and slides it across the table. Just then Lola begins to cry. Luke leaves the table and returns with Lola in his arms.

"Why don't you give her to me?"

"Why?"

"Can I please just have her?"

"Ok," he agrees as he places the infant in her arms.

Lola sucks on her pacifier. Luke opens the box. He stares at the object inside.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I don't understand."

"It's a pregnancy test."

"I got that much. Why are you giving it to me?"

"It's a gift."

"I don't get it. Why are you giving me this now? She's almost four months old."

"Luke..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I took that after work today."

"Oh..."

"We're having a baby."

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant."

"But you just had a baby."

"I know."

"You're sure?"

"Completely."

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that it's a boy?"

"I don't know why?"

"Well I mean you've already got two girls and..."

"You want a little boy?"

"Maybe. Is that so bad?"

"Not at all. I think that it's very sweet."


End file.
